User blog:Xpstarburst/Pairings!
I have just been looking at friendship and romantic pairings and some of them are adorable! I was wondering who else likes the same as me so I'm gonna list a couple of Pairings and I want you to tell me what you think of them! 'No ship warring please I just want to hear your opinions!' 'Character Shippings!' Seddie- This is my favourite Character ship I realy hope Seddie will happen! Creddie- Hmmm Creddie,Creddie,Creddie now I didn't ship seddie right from the start I was a Creddie shipper but I wasn't really too botherd about their relationships I think Creddie is sweet and I have nothing against it but I would prefer Seddie to happen :) Spam- I really think spam is highly unlikely to happen seeing as there is about 12 years between them but I still think Sam having a crush on Spencer is cute however I think it should stay a crush ;) Cam- I like the Cam friendship some of my favourite scenes are where Carly is telling Sam off ya' know those ones where she's really stressed !? Like the one where Sam spits out her cola and goes " GAH this is DIET! " and then Carly goes- "I told you it was diet. Now go get a sponge." I love the way she says it :') Sibby- I like Sibby as a friendship and I thinks it really funny but i personaly don't want it to become a relationship Cibby- Same as above really SORRY GIBBY! I like you being with Tasha :) Fencer- I love the iFence episode ! I think it is so cute the way Freddie looks at spencer when he is nervous ! I like Spencer being kinda like a father/brother/friend to Freddie its adorable! Sadam- Is this the name of the ship? haha Sam and Adam... i don't really no they havent really even spoke to each other... Cadam-YESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF SEDDIE IS GONNA HAPPEN CADAM NEEDS TO HAPPEN I THINK IT CUTE!!!!!!!!!! 'Real life shippings!' (I don't know if these are the actual name for the ships! sorry ;) ) Jiranda- Jennette and Miranda right I know lots of people only like one of these too and then really dont like the other however. I love them both!! I think they are both great singers aswell I am kinda sad that they're not bezzie mates but I hope they are good friends and dont hate each other they both rock ;) Niranda- Nathan and MIranda...You know I am kinda not sure i think they look good together but as people they don't seem to close they are really cute together and for some reason they look related, but as for real life reationships I think they should choose who they want! I think its better to ship the character ones! oh well *NIRANDA STILL CUTE* Jerette- Jerry and Jennette I really don't like this as a romantic relationship however I LOVE it as a friendship! I love the who would you eat video on you tube when they are hugging I think Jerry is like an uncle to all of them of even a brother. I WISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH he was my bro! Jeranda- Aww jeranda. I love Jeranda i think Jerry is like mirandas real life brother because she is an only child i realy think Jerry is too awesome :D Nerry- Is this what its called? or is it jerthan or Nathy or Jer-ath-ry.. I don't know =D I don't know if you have seen the old nick pod casts from when Nathan was little but I think they are so cute and I love Jerry making Nathan laugh by doing fart noises XD ahhaa and there is also a more recent video of Nathan "Beating Jerry up" and Jerry is saying how he remembers when Nathan was a little elf who wore platform shoes and granted wishes Teehee Nerry is awesome :) Jathan- JATHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i really like Jathan videos from when they were little like *Jennette touching Nathan's wart *Nathan trying to get Jennette to sing *Jennette and Nathan fast food freestyle and "which cast member would you eat" when Nathan says " JENNETTE WOULD CANNIBLISE ME!?" I love all the videos when Nathan and Jennette say they are best friends aswell it is and amazing friendship and a cute couple! However recently i think Jathan has faded a bit :( well for us to see anyway but i just PRAY they stay friends :) Miranda, Jennette, Nathan and Noah I really like everybobys friendships with Noah Munck I think he is great I don't really like the reationships but I guess Joah (Jennette and Noah) would be OK I really like the Nathan Noah Friendship. Jax- OMG.I have literaly just found out about this ship and read ALL about it I think it my new favourite! I am kinda sad Jennette seems closer to Max than Nathan but oh well i just hope that there cam be a Jathan Friendship and a Jax relationship!!!!!! M&M- Max and Miranda... hmmm I have a suspision as to why jennette and Miranda aren't very close... M&M friendship yes. relationship... yeh ok its cute but i still prefer Jax! Thankyou for reading my FIRST EVER blog! I'm looking forward to reading any comments!! Category:Blog posts